


eunoia

by xingyvns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns
Summary: The five times Bokuto asked for cuddles, and the one time he didn't. aka, short drabbles of dorks just living and loving in the moment.beta: itsNationJoy! couldn't have done it without them <3artist: twitter.com/nekophy_SC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! thanks for clicking on this lil story and i hope you enjoy! a chapter will be added every friday starting march 5th.

Eyes hazel, sweet and dynamic,   
and I’m going down, like the titanic.

✰ 

The sun shining on his face was warm, but the embrace that Kuroo held him in was infinitely warmer. 

There was nowhere that Bokuto would rather have been than in Kuroo’s arms, laying on his cramped bed and speaking of anything and everything. Two years ago they were in the same position—back when they were first years—and god did that feel like it was yesterday. The same bright sun, the same cramped bed, and the same young love that seemed to burn brighter by the second. 

“Kou,” Kuroo hummed, continuing to speak when he felt a vibration against his chest. “Ya feel it too, right? Like - like the years just, flew by, just a big ol’ blur.”

“Mnh, I don’t remember what I ate for breakfast,” Bokuto chortled out, snickering against Kuroo’s chest as he closed his eyes. Each day passed by for him, but his mindset was different from Kuroo’s: each day is a new adventure, a new possibility, a new lesson to be learned, and the past was an adventure to be revisited one day.

“We’re third years now though, a year away from graduation and,” Kuroo shivered, “being a- adu- I can’t say it,” he cried dramatically, his head flopping back onto his pillow as his hand went limp in Bokuto’s hair.

“We’re only old men when we say we are!” Bokuto declared, eyes wide with mock defiance as he propped his chin on top of Kuroo’s chest. He stared up at Kuroo as he spoke, “So what if we turn eighteen? We got a whole year to get there! We’re still just kids playin’ volleyball at heart!” he beamed. His grin was infectious, easily spreading to Kuroo as if the power of the Sun God Apollo himself commanded him to do so.

Kuroo let out an airy chuckle, nodding slowly as he relished in the warmth Bokuto provided. He was right, they’re just kids playing volleyball and enjoying life... while they can. His smile suddenly became strained as he started thinking again. Eighteen was coming faster by the day, and this freedom he felt in Bokuto’s arms wouldn’t last forever. They’ll be legal adults soon, off on their own in a world they’ve barely prepared for. He knew Bokuto was planning on going pro, but this year may be his last dedicating this much time to something he’d have to call a highschool hobby. 

Would he even have time to spend with Bokuto anymore? They’d be going to separate universities, looking into very different majors and - and maybe they’d drift… 

“...You’re definitely goin’ pro, right?” The one way to really get answers that he needed was to, quite simply, ask. The man was right there, bundled and half awake in all his glory.

“‘Course I am! Coach s’been talking to me about some major leagues that’ve been scouting me!” There was a new passion burning in his eyes as he started to sit up, his arms still wrapped around Kuroo’s torso as he propped himself up. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but stare, in awe or in love? He really didn’t know the difference at this point, not when it came to Bokuto. This man was beyond ethereal, and he wouldn’t rest until the world knew that. His passions, his determination, his motivation to just push forward always took away his breath. It inspired him, it was invigorating even.

The way Kuroo’s eyes softened, the cheshire smirk that naturally fitted his face slowly fading to a loving smile with a light golden glow seemingly surrounding him, didn’t go unnoticed by Bokuto. At least, he eventually noticed it after his spiel. 

And my god was he absolutely whipped.

Never in the past two years had he been able to capture such a fond moment from Kuroo - always the unyielding smirk and the barking laughter that always left the two of them breathless for hours. He’d seen the softness in his eyes before, the loving smile, the golden glow, but to have it all at once was a blow to his heart - and when Kuroo will inevitably tease him for crying at his face, he’ll just remember this again and again. 

“Wh-- why are you crying?! Kou?!” Kuroo panicked, the soft look fading as he started to fidget around in confusion. His eyes widened - well, the eye that wasn’t hidden by his atrocious hair - as he hastily cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“You’re jusht s-sho beautiful..!” he wailed out as he embraced him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder as he babbled on about how gorgeous he was and how lucky he was to be with him.

“Oh my god you’re an idiot--”

“Shut up and cuddle me!” 

Kuroo only howled with laughter at that, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s broad back as he pulled him away just enough to gaze at him properly. He extended his sweatshirt sleeve just past his hand to dab the tears off of his cheeks, humming in content when it was decently dried.

He smiled again.

Bokuto cried again.

✰ 

Eyes amber, warm and dramatic,  
and I’m going down, like the titanic.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the hot men of genshin impact to the very easily swooned bokuto and kenma.

“Koutarou what are you— wait— hey!” Kenma stopped himself at the sight of the water works and puppy dog eyes, letting out a sigh as he opened his arms for him. Kuroo and Akaashi had just left to go pick up some food since they’d been cooped up in his room for god knows how long, but Bokuto was cuddling the both of them. Now, the stuffed pillows and plushies weren’t cutting it and he wanted to cuddle Kenma.

This was the third time Kenma’s ever cuddled someone, but the first time it was Bokuto. And if he was honest, he wasn’t someone who enjoyed it. It felt confining, suffocating even, as he struggled to stay still in order to make sure his partner was comfortable above his own. It was like a cat falling asleep on him - stay still until your muscles freeze up, and keep doing it until they awake and leave. Bokuto was sitting on his lap, facing him with his chin resting on Kenma’s shoulder, but turned just enough to see the computer screen. 

“I’m _lonely_ ,” Bokuto whined, snuggling closer into Kenma’s frame. His head was nestled into the crook of his neck, peeking out just barely enough to see the wide screen Kenma owned. On that screen was a beautiful scenery, one that Bokuto had never seen before. But the beautiful colors and flashy characters flying across the screen quickly caught his interest.

“Go be lonely on the bed—” Kenma tried to usher him off, his right hand still holding onto his mouse and clicking furiously while his left hand tried to peel him off slowly. He had to admit, the abundant warmth that Bokuto radiated was comforting, especially since he was sitting on top of the vent that constantly pelted them with cold air (or as his environmental science teacher always referred to it as, _warmthless breezes_ ). 

“Noooo!” Bokuto wailed out, tightening his grip around Kenma’s neck as he fumbled around to wrap his legs around both Kenma and the back of his chair. “It’s even lonelier there!!” 

“Kou I’m trying to—”  
  
“I won’t get in the way! Look, you’re playing just fine!”

Well, he was right. If Kenma just placed his hand back onto his keyboard then he _could_ play perfectly fine. Did he want to admit that out loud? No. But the puppy dog eyes that Bokuto was giving him… _fuck_ he caved easily. He could see why Kuroo fell so hard so early.

He placed his hand back on to the familiar WASD keys, adjusting so that Bokuto’s hips weren’t jutting into his side uncomfortably. It was a bit hard to see above his spiky hair, but he wouldn’t complain as long as he didn’t move his head for a solid ten minutes (otherwise the domain would kill him and his precious Diluc). 

“Just don’t move and you can stay,” he mumbled. The incessant clacking of his keys and mouse got louder by the second, but Bokuto didn’t mind that much, far too enthralled with the way the characters on screen moved and attacked. 

He was well aware that Bokuto and Kuroo had been together romantically far longer than he or Akaashi have, but these past few weeks felt like a relationship that’s lasted for all their lifetimes. It was a disgusting (said with love) mushy and romantic feeling that Kenma refused to acknowledge for quite some time, but being wrapped up and absolutely engulfed by Bokuto prevented him from that. 

“Who’s that guy?” Bokuto suddenly piped up after a few moments of silence, his head shifting just slightly to get a better angle of the unnamed male on the screen. “He’s kinda hot,” he drooled.

“Albedo?” Kenma swapped back to that character, the short blond coming into frame. Albedo, chief alchemist of the Knights of Favonious, and absolutely asshole. Kenma hated him with a burning passion after being forced to endure trials within Dragonspine, but he was undeniably attractive.

“Do they have voices? I wanna guess what his sounds like,” Bokuto shuffled once more, causing Kenma to let out a noise as if saying _what the fuck please stop_.

“ _Stop moving_ — he has an English, Japanese, Chinese, and Korean voice.”  
  
“Korean’s a pretty sexy language,” Bokuto nodded thoughtfully.

“Huh? Wouldn’t you consider Japanese a sexy language too?” Kenma mumbled back, his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder now as he had sat up just a tad. As he spoke, he maneuvered around the menu to access the voice control center.

“Sometimes, but Korean has a sexier tone, y’know?”

“What even comes across as a sexier tone...”  
  
“Like, like, like, you know, just the way Korean voices typically are! Deep,” he paused to look around as he whispered, “kinda _slinky_ , y’know?”

“...Slinky?” Kenma paused his game once more. Paimon, the floating companion that followed him around, popped up and merely stared at his character.

“Is that not how you use it?” Bokuto deflated, pouting slightly as he tried to figure it out.

“Don’t you mean ‘sultry’?” Kenma slowly pieced together.

Bokuto lit up, “Yes yes! That’s what I meant! So can we hear his Korean voice? I’m telling you right now, it’ll be super sultry!”

Kenma quietly chuckled, shaking his head in lighthearted disbelief. Bokuto was definitely something, but this was a good something. His positive nature easily fluctuated in tune with Kenma’s own relaxed and less feral nature. They balanced out nicely. The spurts of excitement from his gameplay and new characters appearing on screen had Kenma’s heart swell with pride for being able to excite someone that much.

The rhythm between them was immaculate (chefs kiss), as if they had been best friends as long as Kenma and Kuroo had been.

“Wait wait you shouldn’t—” Koutarou started in surprise, his head lifting as he looked at the screen in a short panic. It was quickly wiped away the second _wings_ sprouted from behind Albedo’s back, his arms extending as he glided gracefully across the plains of Liyue, a region within the fantasy game.

“YOU CAN FLY?!” Bokuto shouted, causing Kenma to flinch as he staggered for a moment in game. His eyes sparkled in awe as he stared at the gliders - the beautiful yellow and orange wings illuminated against the setting sun elegantly. The feathers ruffled with the blowing wind, the regal bronze emblem shining gently. 

“...Yeah.”

“That’s so cool!!” Bokuto turned his tone down slightly, noticing Kenma’s flinch. “This game is so pretty…” he trailed off for a moment, “But not as pretty as you!”

Kenma paused, taking a moment to process what he said.

“Anyways, how do you even glide?” He turned (at quite an odd angle to be honest) to get a better look at the screen.

“You…” Kenma composed himself, “You jump off a cliff and double click the spacebar. Like this,” he showed, sprinting off Mt. Aozang before releasing his gliders once more. “Do you want to try?”

“Can I really?” Bokuto knew how important Kenma’s PC set was, but Kenma also knew that Bokuto wouldn’t (intentionally) do anything to break it.

“Yeah, just face the other way,” Kenma playfully shoved him a little so that, while he sat on his lap, he faced his keyboard.

“To sprint, hold the shift key - yeah just like that - and run forward by pointing with the mouse.” His hand rested on top of Bokuto’s as he guided him. “Now double click the spacebar and - there you go!” he smiled as Bokuto started to glide.

Bokuto made no sound, just open mouthed awe as he spun his character around, the blurring of the background taking a moment to load.

“You’re so good at explaining!!” Bokuto praised as he jumped off another cliff, “Maybe you should be one of those streamers I see on YouToob! They all are super good at the game _and_ can explain things really well!”

“Hmmm…” Kenma hummed as he took control of his PC once more, thinking on his words for a moment. He looked up at Bokuto, the pure joy in his eyes causing him to softly smile. “I’ll look into it,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i an albedo simp? yes. very much so. is bokuto an albedo simp? he is now :D hopefully this pasted right so the spaces are ok ,, i always have trouble with that 


End file.
